This invention relates generally to the field of cremation urns and planters and more specifically to an urn and planter combination.
It is a common practice to cremate the remains of a person or pet when that person or pet dies. The resulting ashes are often put on an urn to be placed in a spot of honor in a house or office. Alternately, some people elect to disperse the ashes in a natural environment so that the ashes may mingle and become one with the environment. As an extension of this idea, it would be useful to have an urn that has the capability of connecting directly with a container that can hold a plant or bonsai tree, where the ashes in the urn can mingle with the ashes thereby infusing the plant or tree with elements found in the person or pet's ashes.
The idea of placing the remains of a pet or person in close proximity to a living plant or tree has been considered in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,373 by Raymond shows an urn that has an upper soil holding part and a lower ash holding part. However, there is no provision for the ash material to mingle with the soil material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,382 by Parker et al shows a planter having a false bottom that can hold ashes, but again, there is no provision for the ash material to mingle with the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,943,657 by Perry et al shows a planter having a side cavity allowing an urn to next into the side cavity, but again, there is no provision for the ash material to mingle with the soil.
Therefore there is a deficiency in the prior technology in that none of the prior designs allows the ashes of a deceased person or pet to commingle with the soil of a plant or bonsai tree for use in an indoor setting. The commingling of the ash and soil gives the owner of the combination urn and planter the comfort that some of the elements of the deceased are being used to directly feed the plant or tree and thereby having material of the deceased literally incorporated into the plant or tree.